Richard Fairvue
Richard Bradley Fairvue (born January 13, 1965) is the current governor of the Dragoonasag state of Carlana. He assumed office in January 2004, following William Brago's resignation due to wrongful use of power. Fairvue served the rest of Brago's term and was a candidate in the 2004 election, which he easily won, defeating Max Brimm. Fairvue is also the last Carlana governor who will be able to serve as many terms as he/she wants. The next governor and governors afterwards will be limited to three two-year terms"Carlana to Limit Governors' Terms", from 'Dragoonasag News', January 25, 2010 issue. Early life Richard Bradley Fairvue was born in Carlana West, Carlana on January 13, 1965, the second-oldest of four children of Wesley and Evelyn Fairvue. He attended Carlana West High School, graduating in 1983. He attended the University of Carlana. Political career Mayor of Carlana West and Jetsburg Fairvue began his political career in the mid-1990s. He ran for mayor of Carlana West in 1994, and won, defeating Marv Halgroad. Fairvue served as mayor of Carlana West from 1995 to 2001. In 2001, he became mayor of Jetsburg, after former mayor Rick Frazzell resigned due to fraud"Mayor Frazzell's Resignation Speech", 28 December 2001. He served as mayor of Jetsburg from 2001 to 2003. Governor of Carlana (2004-present) In March 2004, Fairvue assumed the office of governor of Carlana after William Brago resigned. He served the remainder of Brago's term, and ran for governor in the 2004 election, in which his opponent was Beckar-born politician Max Brimm. He easily defeated Brimm, and won the election. In his speech in January 2005, Fairvue outlined his agenda as governor, which included raising salaries for state police. In July 2005, Fairvue almost became the third Carlana governor to resign when false rumors circulated that he stole money from local banks. Later that month, he was found not guilty at a trial after Judge Ryan Levelhall viewed videotapes that proved Fairvue was not stealing money. After the Delcee Brawl of 2005 occurred on November 20, Fairvue traveled to Delcee to give a speech outlining a new plan to crack down on violence in the state "before we have another fight like the one that occurred here earlier today". Fairvue later approved of a law that called for tougher punishment for criminals. In May 2006, six months after the Carlana legislature and Fairvue approved of the "Tougher Punishment for Criminals" law in hopes of reducing violence and crime rates, Fairvue learned of mayhem at the Cideo Speedway in Cideo. Fairvue arrived in Cideo at 5:30 p.m. on May 12, 2006 and gave a "speech of anger". He then called in state police to have the rough-housers hauled off to jail. In August of 2006, Fairvue was outraged when he heard his brother, Greibb mayor Chris Fairvue, was doing exactly what the governor was rumored to have done in 2005 --- stealing money from local banks. Governor Fairvue ordered his brother to step down from his position, and when Chris Fairvue refused, the governor said to the state police that Chris seems to have forgotten that he is not only his big brother who protected him when they were children, but that he is now the state's governor, and he sent the state police to Greibb to literally force his brother to sign resignation papers and step down. This became not only the second time he sent the state police to "deliver a dose of justice", but the second time in a year he has done so. On December 1, 2006, Fairvue plugged in the lights on Carlana West's city Christmas tree, and gave a speech broadcast statewide, reminding residents to have a merry and safe Christmas season. Fairvue Category:Males Category:Humans Fairvue Fairvue